Prince Ali
|artist = (Disney's ) |year = 1992 |difficulty = Medium |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |nogm = 2 (Classic) 5 (Mashup) |gc = / / / |pc = / / / |lc = Blue |mashup= On all devices |pictos= 61 (Classic) 99 (Mashup) |perf= Mehdi Kerkouche (P1) Juliana Herrera (P2) Yoni Jayl (P3) Cain Kitsais (P4)}}"Prince Ali" by , covered by Disney's Aladdin, is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are basically (in order): Aladdin, Jasmine, Jafar and Genie (from the movie Aladdin). P1 P1 is Aladdin. He has black hair under a red oriental cap, a lilac vest over his shirtless torso, a red glove, white baggy pants with a red belt and naked feet. After the first chorus, his outfit switches to an emperor-like attire, composed of a white hat with a blue feather, a white dress with baggy sleeves and golden highlights, white baggy pants, a white cape which inside part is bluish, and golden clogs. P2 P2 is Jasmine. She has black hair in a long braid, a turquoise cap, golen earrings, a golden necklace, a turquoise bra, a blue glove, turquoise baggy pants and golden clogs. P3 P3 is Jafar. He wears a black hat with a red arrow and two golden stripes, a black goatee, a black robe with spiky shoulders and some red highlights, a black cape which inside part is red, a light blue glove and black shoes. He holds a golden scepter during the entire routine. P4 P4 is the Genie. He has a small tuft of hair on his head, tied by a golden ring, a pair of dog-like ears, dense black eyebrows, a hooked nose, a black goatee, golden earrings, a shirtless torso, two golden bracelets, a purple glove, blue pants with a red belt and golden clogs. Aladdin.png|P1 Jasmine.png|P2 jafar.png|P3 genierip.png|P4 Background Aladdin runs up to rub a golden lamp, which spews out the official Aladdin logo. The song starts in the streets of Agrabah. It later goes inside the palace when it starts to speed up. Finally, the routine takes place in the Cave of Wonders when the most dramatic increase of the tempo starts. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the routine, both are left-to-right waves: '''Gold Move 1: Pose acordingly (Note that you need to pose fast): * P1: Put your arms on your hips * P2: Put your left arm up and your right arm under straight. * P3: Cross your arms. * P4: Point to the left zapping P1 to his suit. Gold Move 2: Same as Gold Move 1, except for P4, who opens his arms; it also causes him to grow. This one is slower that the first Gold Move. Prince_ali_gm1.png|Gold Move 1 Prince_ali_gm2.png|Gold Move 2 PrincealiGM1Ingame.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game. Princealigm2ingame.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game. Mashup There are 5 Gold Moves 'in the Mashup: '''Gold Move 1: '''Very quickly, point out half of your arms. (Fine China'' Extreme) 'Gold Move 2 and 4: '''Move your hand to the right fast. (''Fine China Classic) 'Gold Move 3: '''Put your right hand on your "hat". (Wild Wild West) (Not counted on Kinect systems and with PS Move) '''Gold Move 5: '''Put your hands at your chin as if you're surprised. (Barbra Streisand) FC E 3.png|Gold Move 1 Fine China Gold Move.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 WildWildEXGM1.png|Gold Move 3 Barbra Streisand GMs 1 & 3.png|Gold Move 5 Princealimashupgm1ingame.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game Princealimashupgm2ingame.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 (or 3 depending what console the player uses) in-game Prinecalimashupgm3ingame.gif|Gold Move 5 (or 4 depending what console the player uses) in-game Mashup Prince Ali has an unlockable Mashup available on all consoles. Dancers *''Crazy in Love'' *''Rich Girl '' *''Fine China'' (Extreme) '''GM1 *''Superstition '' *''Fine China ''GM2 *''She's Got Me Dancing '' *[[Wild Wild West#Extreme|''Wild Wild West (Extreme)]] 'GM3' *Wannabe'' *''Funhouse'' *''Superstition '' *''Fine China ''GM4 *''Wannabe'' *''Funhouse'' *''Barbra Streisand'' GM5 *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Dare'' Trivia *This is the first song from a film in Just Dance 2014. It is from the film Aladdin ''and is succeeded by: ** ''Flashdance... What a Feeling from . ** Ghostbusters from the 1984 film of the same name. * This is the second Disney song featured in the Just Dance main series, after This is Halloween. *This is the third song that came from animated content, after This is Halloween and Istanbul (Not Constantinople). It is followed by Let It Go. **It was actually taken from the main movie, which appeared a couple of seconds after the words "JUST DANCE" flashed by. *Some moves in Mashup were slowed down to fit in the rhythm of the song. Notable examples are Crazy in Love and Barbra Streisand. ** Besides, some arrows of the pictograms from Wild Wild West blend with the background. *All of the dancers have avatars but they were not included in the game for copyright reasons. ** This and Ghostbusters are the only songs in the main tracklist of Just Dance 2014 with an avatar that does not re-appear in Just Dance 2015. *** However, P4's avatar can be unlocked in Just Dance Unlimited. * When the routine starts, P4 appears without his legs, but when he starts dancing, they appear. At the end of the routine, they disappear again. * This is the first Mashup where Barbra Streisand’s Gold Move does not appear in the Pictogram slide; it is followed by Where Have You Been. ** It's also the second Mashup where Wild Wild West's Gold Move appears with no effect and pictogram, preceded by Miss Understood. * This routine is the second in the Just Dance series to have dancers with names. It was preceded by Just Mario, and is followed by Ghostbusters, Let It Go, Balkan Blast Remix, Under the Sea and ''You're The One That I Want''. * Along with [[Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix)|''Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix)]], this song is not in the "QUARTETS" section in ''Just Dance Now. Gallery princeali.jpg|''Prince Ali'' Princeali_mashup..png|''Prince Ali'' (Mashup) princealiopener.png|''Prince Ali'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu princealimenu.png|Routine Selection Menu princeali_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover PrinceAli1stDancer.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2014 PrinceAli2ndDancer.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2014 PrinceAli3rdDancer.png|P3's avatar on Just Dance 2014 PinceAli4thDancer.png|P4's avatar on Just Dance 2014 Princeali_AV4.png|P4's avatar on Just Dance 2016 200447.png|P4's golden avatar 300447.png|P4's diamond avatar prince ali pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms 04 Agrabah.jpg|Agrahab street background 03 Caverne.jpg|Cave of Wonders background 02 Palace.jpg|Palace background PAEP.png|Extraction Videos Aladdin - Prince Ali -High Quality- Just Dance 2014 Wii U Gameplay - Disney's Aladdin Prince Ali Just dance 2014 prince ali mashup 5 stars Just Dance Unlimited - Prince Ali References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Disney Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Covered Category:Cutscenes Category:Deceased Artists Category:Leaked Songs